Missão Midou
by Mystik
Summary: Onde Ginji foi parar? Ban está preocupado, pois já faz dois dias que ele sumiu...


**Casal:** BanxGinji

**Classificação: **Yaoi, Lemon

**Nota: **Essa fanfic foi feita especialmente para Kazuki, de amigo secreto.

**Missão Midou**

Puto da vida seria a expressão certa para se usar no humor que estava. E tudo por causa de um certo loiro que não parava de soltar raios pelo corpo. E era incrivelmente bom na cama.

Esse último pensamento fez Ban perder um pouco da sua raiva. Mas não muito. Ele ainda queria saber o que Ginji havia feito com _metade_ da recompensa do último trabalho. Já fazia dois dias que ele andava sumido e isso o irritava, não saber onde seu amante estava. E nem adiantava perguntar para Paul ou mesmo Natsumi, eles apenas davam um sorrisinho e diziam não ter idéia de onde estava o ex-imperador dos raios.

Mas Ban tinha _certeza_ que eles sabiam de alguma coisa. Aqueles sorrisinhos eram suspeitos demais. E lá estava ele, novamente em direção ao Honky Tonk, querendo indagar onde Ginji poderia estar. Ele entrou no pequeno bar e viu Natsumi conversando animadamente com Hevn enquanto Paul lia tranqüilamente seu jornal.

- Onde ele está! – disse, cerrando os dentes. Sua paciência já havia se esgotado.

- Konnichiwa Ban! – disse a jovem estudante.

- Precisava mesmo falar com você Ban. Tenho um novo serviço. – a loira jogou os longos cabelos para trás. Então se levantou da cadeira e entregou um papel para ele – Na verdade é bem simples a recuperação dessa vez.

O mestre do Jagan sentiu a veia em sua testa saltar. Ele amassou o papel entre os dedos furiosamente.

- Ginji sumiu por mais de dois dias e você quer que eu faça um trabalho pra você? Eu quero saber onde ele está primeiro!

- Eu já falei com ele.

Ao ouvir isso Ban paralisou. Hevn havia visto o loiro e falado com ele?

- Quando?

- Há uns quinze minutos. – disse a mediadora, olhando no relógio – ele disse que ia esperar por você no local. Não me pergunte porque.

O moreno nem esperou ouvir o resto. Ele saiu do bar tão apressado que nem pôde perceber os sorrisos cúmplices dos três deixados pra trás.

* * *

Depois de achar um lugar decente para estacionar a Joaninha, Ban desceu do carro e acendeu um cigarro, um pouco do seu nervosismo de mais cedo se transformando em ansiedade. Logo veria seu amante e ainda por cima ganharia uns trocados! Tudo que o moreno mais amava na vida.

Ele pegou o papel com o endereço e uma imagem precária do objeto que deveriam recuperar. Aparentemente se parecia com um anel. Bom, iria ver onde Ginji estava primeiro e depois iriam achar aquele tal anel.

Ele se aproximou da casa abandonada e entrou pela porta que rangeu sonoramente ao abrir. Aquilo mais parecia uma cena de filme ruim de terror. Ban teve que sorrir ao pensar na comparação. Como estava tudo escuro, ele pegou uma pequena lanterna que carregava sempre consigo e acendeu-a. O corredor estava empoeirado, por isso marcas de passos estavam bem visíveis. Ginji estava lá. O moreno foi andando cauteloso, o cabelinho em sua nuca se arrepiando de tensão.

Ele sentiu então uma respiração quente em sua nuca e antes que pudesse se virar, uma pancada na cabeça atingiu-o em cheio. Ele caiu no chão empoeirado e tudo que ouviu antes de desmaiar foi uma risadinha divertida.

* * *

- Ban-chan...acorda!

A voz do amante fez o mestre do Jagan abrir seus olhos azuis, sua nuca ainda doendo levemente por causa da pancada. A cena que encontrou fora, no mínimo, peculiar. Ginji o encarava bem de perto, sua cabeça loira encostada em seu peito forte, um sorriso nos seus lábios. Foi quando ele percebeu que estava sem blusa. E com as mãos amarradas.

- Ginji, o que significa isso!

- Feliz aniversário!

- Nani? – os olhos azuis se arregalaram surpresos.

- Você se esqueceu do seu próprio aniversário? – disse o loiro surpreso, seus olhos amendoados o encarando.

- Er...

Ginji riu deliciado. Ele esticou o rosto e beijou-o furtivamente nos lábios. Após alguns minutos se beijando, Ginji se afastou. Ban deu um sorrisinho.

- Por isso que você sumiu?

- Eu estive preparando uma surpresa pra você.

E dizendo isso o ex-imperador dos raios levantou-se, deixando o moreno ver pela primeira vez a roupa que usava. E que roupa! Uma calça de vinil da cor preta se moldava aquelas coxas musculosas e delineava com perfeição a bunda durinha e levemente arrebitada do seu amante. Uma camisa cinza. E o detalhe que fez Ban gemer baixo. Ginji usava uma coleira com um pingente dourado. A coleira que ele havia dado de presente ao loiro.

- Gostou da roupa Ban-chan? – disse Ginji, seu tom de voz baixo e malicioso.

O moreno tentou se acomodar na cama, apesar de preso, não querendo perder aquela visão do paraíso. Foi quando uma música lenta e sensual preencheu o local e ele percebeu que iluminação baixa era composta de velas estrategicamente espalhadas.

- Ginji, mas o q... – sua voz morreu ao ver aqueles quadris que adorava segurar começarem a balançar.

O loiro virou-se de frente e seus olhos se grudaram nas íris azuis do amante. Ele começou a dançar mais sensualmente, seus dedos percorrendo os botões da camisa, abrindo apenas o primeiro, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. Depois o segundo, depois o terceiro. Suas unhas esbarraram em um de seus mamilos e Ginji gemeu baixo, sentindo começar a se enrijecer. Ele então beliscou um deles, gemendo mais alto, só para Ban ouvir.

O mestre do Jagan praticamente salivava. Ele sabia o quanto era bom ter aqueles pedacinhos de carne em seus lábios, sugando-os até ficarem rígidos. Ele sentia todo seu corpo formigar de vontade de tirar aquelas amarras e ir até onde seu loiro estava.

Um a um os botões foram abertos, e sem parar de dançar, Ginji deixou a camisa escorregar para o chão, ficando só com a calça de vinil. Que começava a demonstrar os sinais de excitação que ele próprio sentia. Ele então se virou de costas e mexeu mais os quadris, deixando o moreno ter cada detalhe do seu corpo. Ban gemeu e sentiu-se enrijecer com cada vez mais rapidez.

O loiro virou-se de frente novamente, deixando o moreno ver seus dedos deslizarem lentamente pelo volume entre suas pernas, brincando com o zíper da calça. Ele abriu o zíper de forma torturante, Ban podia jurar que conseguia ouvir o barulho do metal.

- Ginji... – gemeu o mestre do Jagan ao ver que seu amante não usava nada por baixo daquela calça.

O ex-imperador dos raios virou-se de costas novamente, e remexendo os quadris sensualmente, fez a calça de vinil deslizar por suas coxas torneadas, indo parar nos seus pés. Agora ele estava totalmente nu, exceto pela coleira em seu pescoço, e totalmente excitado por ter aqueles olhos azuis queimando em seu corpo. Ele foi andando até uma das paredes, virando de frente para o amante e encostando-se nela. Seu membro já estava totalmente ereto e pedia por atenção.

- Ban-chan... – gemeu o loiro, começando a se tocar de forma provocante. Ele levou dois dedos até seus lábios e começou a suga-lo obscenamente, enquanto seus quadris rebolavam encostados na parede.

Um grunhido escapou do moreno. Ele queria sair daquelas amarras, queria encostar seu corpo já em chamas no outro e possui-lo com fervor. Ele viu aqueles dedos úmidos de saliva deslizarem novamente pelo abdome do loiro e gemeu mais alto ao ver Ginji começar a se masturbar. Na sua frente. Ele nunca fizera isso.

- Ban-chan... – de novo aquele aquela voz rouca gemendo seu nome. Ele não ia agüentar por muito tempo. O loiro fechou os olhos enquanto manipulava seu membro um pouquinho mais rápido – Quer mais? Quer me tocar?

Aquela pergunta estava lhe tirando do sério.

- Ginji...

- Me responda. – disse o ex-imperador dos raios o encarando com seus olhos amendoados – Quer tocar...seu presente de aniversário?

- Quero... – nem soube como conseguiu articular uma resposta no estado em que se encontrava.

Uma faísca de eletricidade escapou dos dedos livres do loiro e Ban sentiu as algemas em volta dos seus pulsos abrirem. Sem perder tempo ele levantou-se da cama. Mas ao contrário do que Ginji esperava, ele começou a se aproximar devagar, os olhos azuis estreitos, como uma cobra que rodeava sua presa antes de dar o bote.

E era assim que o loiro se sentia. Toda vez que transavam, todas as vezes, ele se sentia como uma presa indefesa prestes a ser devorada sem dó. E ele não podia negar que aquilo o excitava de maneira incrível.

- Ban...vem buscar sua presa. – disse o jovem retirando os dedos de seu membro rígido e subindo suas mãos acima da sua cabeça, se submetendo completamente ao mestre do Jagan.

O moreno percebeu o quanto o outro estava excitado com tudo aquilo, pois ele tirara o "chan" do seu nome. Ele parou a centímetros do loiro, seus olhos azuis olhando de cima abaixo o corpo nu e rígido do outro.

- O que quer Ginji? – disse num tom de voz rouco e possessivo. O loiro gemeu.

- Você...ahn...me possuindo... – ele se remexeu na parede, como se estivesse sendo tocado pelo outro – Em todos os cantos desse quarto.

Num movimento rápido o moreno puxou-o pela cintura, fazendo seus corpos se colarem. O ex-imperador dos raios gemeu mais alto, mas não tirou as mãos de cima da cabeça.

- Ah, mas eu vou te possuir... – o moreno abaixou o rosto, seu hálito quente atingindo o pescoço do loiro – Com gosto. Em todos os cantos desse quarto – Ele deu uma mordida leve no local – Quando eu terminar com você, Ginji Amano, você não vai conseguir andar.

Ginji gemeu, fazendo que sim com a cabeça. Era isso que ele queria, que Ban o dominasse totalmente.

O moreno encarou-o novamente antes de beija-lo com força, sua língua adentrando a boca quente do loiro e mapeando todos os lugares. O ex-imperador dos raios correspondeu ao beijo com o mesmo fervor, gemendo abafado enquanto sentia seus membros se esfregando um no outro. Ban foi encostando o outro mais e mais na parede, como se quisesse fundir-se a ele. Suas mãos desceram até as nádegas branquinhas e apertaram com força, sentindo sua forma. Um dedo esfregou-se com vontade na entrada do loiro.

- Ban...ahn...mais... – gemeu Ginji sem pudor algum – Me possua agora...aqui.

O mestre do Jagan pegou os pulsos do outro e fez ele apoiar-se em seus ombros. Com facilidade ergueu o loiro e sentiu esse enlaçar suas pernas em sua cintura. Sem delicadeza alguma, pois sabia que seu amante gostava assim, ele adentrou naquele corpo apertado.

- Baaaaaaaan... – o gemido longo do outro o tirava do seu controle, enquanto sentia contrações constantes em volta do seu membro. Com abandono ele começou a estoca-lo, enquanto seus lábios devoram o pescoço e ombros do ex-imperador dos raios.

Ginji gemia com abandono, sentindo o membro rígido do amante entrar mais e mais fundo em seu corpo, e adorando cada segundo disso. Ele pedia por mais, mais rápido, mais forte. Seus dedos apertavam o ombro do moreno, como que se agarrando ao único fio de sanidade restante. Sua ereção pulsava, se esfregando no abdome definido do moreno, uma camada de suor já cobrindo os dois corpos.

O mestre do Jagan sentia seu ápice chegando cada vez mais perto. O corpo do loiro era simplesmente gostoso demais, ele não conseguia se controlar. Suas estocadas se tornavam mais selvagens e ele agora o beijava com fervor, sua língua imitando os movimentos do seu corpo.

- Ban...ahn..eu...ahn... – gemeu Ginji, tentando avisa-lo.

- Goza pra mim...minha presa. – disse o moreno no ouvido do outro. Sabia que o loiro adorava ser tratado assim.

Aquilo foi o que bastou para o ex-imperador dos raios gemer mais alto, quase gritando enquanto espasmos atingiam seu corpo todo, seu membro estremecendo enquanto molhava o abdome de ambos com seu sêmen. Ele sentiu Ban grunhir em seu ombro e seu interior ser inundado com um liquido quente.

Ambos se encararam ofegantes, trocando leves sorrisos. O mestre do Jagan beijou o loiro lentamente, desencostando-o da parede e carregando-o até a cama, ainda dentro dele.

Ginji sentiu o lençol embaixo de si e sorriu. Ele soltou a cintura de Ban e se afastou um pouco, sentindo-o sair do seu interior e um liquido escorrer entre suas coxas. Ele deu um sorriso malicioso enquanto passava os dedos por seu abdome úmido.

- Ban... – ele ajoelhou-se e virou-se de costas, empinando suas nádegas durinhas, encostando-se na cabeceira da cama – Me foda de encontro à cabeceira.

O moreno grunhiu, sentindo uma fisgada em seu baixo-ventre. Era por isso que ele adorava o loiro. Ele ajoelhou-se também e esfregou seu membro contra a bunda do loiro, sentindo-o enrijecer novamente.

- Minha presa safada, quem você pensa que é pra me dar ordens? – ele puxou o cabelo de Ginji, mordendo e chupando seu pescoço.

- Ahn... – ele nem conseguia responder, ele só queria ser possuído novamente. E rápido.

- Se bem...que não é uma má idéia...te possuir assim... – disse e numa estocada firme, adentrou-o novamente.

O loiro gemeu arqueando as costas, sentindo a pulsação quente e rígida dentro do seu corpo. Sem esperar o moreno começou a possui-lo novamente, a cabeceira começando a bater na parede.

- Ban...mais... – gemeu, seu corpo sofrendo trancos deliciosos – Ahn...com força...

O moreno apenas gemia e o possuía selvagemente, ouvindo o leve tilintar do pingente na coleira de Ginji, aquilo o tirando ainda mais do sério. Ele abaixou uma das mãos, pegando o membro já rígido do loiro e manipulando no mesmo ritmo das estocadas.

O ex-imperador dos raios gritou com o novo estímulo, seus dedos quase brancos devido à força que segurava na cabeceira. Faíscas de eletricidade começaram a sair deles. Ban chupava como um vampiro o pescoço dele, deixando uma marca quase roxa devido à intensidade. Mas o loiro nem ligava.

- Você adora...quando eu te possuo assim? – disse o mestre do Jagan, provocando-o com sua voz – Quando eu te marco por dentro e por fora?

- Sim! Ahn...ad-oro... – sussurrou Ginji, seu corpo todo estremecendo, perto do fim mais uma vez.

- Quem é o único que pode te possuir?

- Você...

- Quem é seu dono, Ginji?

- Ah! Vo…cê... – gemeu o loiro estremecendo e gozando pela Segunda vez naquela noite.

O moreno seguiu-o no orgasmo, ambos se beijando loucamente enquanto sentiam espasmos percorrerem seus corpos. O moreno saiu do interior do outro e o ex-imperador dos raios virou-se, beijando-o com gosto.

A noite ia ser longa.

* * *

- Parece que alguém viu um passarinho verde ontem. – disse Hevn sarcasticamente.

- Eu acho que é um passarinho loiro que solta raios pelo corpo. – comentou Paul, sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

Ban não parava de sorrir, apesar de tentar. Ele apenas respondeu:

- A sorte de vocês é que eu estou de muito bom humor.

- Então você gostou da surpresa do Ginji? – disse Natsumi, terminando de colocar o avental.

- Até você Natsumi?

- Bom dia!

Ginji entrou no Honk Tonk sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Uma leve marca roxa podia ser vista saindo da gola branca da sua camiseta.

- Você pegou pesado hein Ban? – comentou a loira escondendo um risinho.

Ban sentiu a veia em sua testa saltar. Foi quando sentiu o loiro abraça-lo por trás.

- Não fala assim Hevn. Eu gosto quando ele me marca assim.

- Eu não queria saber dessas informações. – disse Paul, escondendo a cara no jornal.

- Ginji! – disse Ban nervoso. Ele _odiava_ quando o loiro começava a dar informações sobre o que os dois faziam entre quatro paredes.

- Ah, não fica bravo Ban-chan, você também gostou de fazer essa marca que eu se... – ele nem conseguiu terminar a frase, pois fora arrastado pelo moreno pra fora dali.

Hevn sorriu e Natsumi deu uma risadinha. Tudo voltou a ficar quieto no Honky Tonk.

**OWARI**

Espero que tenha gostado Kazuki! Feliz amigo secreto, Feliz natal e um ótimo Ano Novo!

Mystik


End file.
